


【伏八】honeyweek（PWP）

by zhizuijiuwu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhizuijiuwu/pseuds/zhizuijiuwu
Summary: *如题所示，新手司机卡，北京市第三交通委提醒您……*起标题的原因本来是因为想写满7次play（假设他们已经在美国滑板大赛之后就求完婚了！），结果发现我高估了自己的写作速度——在我的脑里他们已经do完无数次了！*道具play有





	【伏八】honeyweek（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> *如题所示，新手司机卡，北京市第三交通委提醒您……
> 
> *起标题的原因本来是因为想写满7次play（假设他们已经在美国滑板大赛之后就求完婚了！），结果发现我高估了自己的写作速度——在我的脑里他们已经do完无数次了！
> 
> *道具play有

一进房间就被按在门板上了。  
稍微有点微凉的嘴唇印了上来，霸道得就像想在这整张脸上写上“伏见猿比古专属”这一行字一样。八田美咲努力地调动了一下脑细胞想要思考一下现状，又被轻悠悠地抚上耳垂，还继续肆无忌惮地顺着曲线下滑的手打断了。

“……美咲，滑板大赛结束了哦。”好像毫无关系的话是这么说着，伏见的手还是没停，神定气闲地不断摩挲耳后到脖颈细嫩的皮肤。八田觉得自己有点奇怪，为，为什么就这么看着他脸会好红啊。  
“怎，怎么了啊猿比古，感觉你这几天一直在念叨这个日期啊。”  
“我们现在是合法伴侣。”  
“嗯，嗯！喏，你套上的戒指。”  
“我们都成年了。”  
“有什么事吗？”  
“……算了我简洁明了地说吧，”伏见一把抓过门板上的人，感谢11cm的身高差他现在全身心都在享受这种快乐，“来做爱吧，美咲”

在八田那句极其不符合气氛的“啊？！”出口之前，伏见先生机智地先封住了相方的嘴。在此之后，嘴就失去了它扫兴的功能，全方位的投入到营造气氛这件大事之中了。  
细致的，带有积压了几天的求婚成功的狂喜在唇齿交缠的时刻酝酿成情欲，从舌尖，到舌两侧敏感的边缘，到舌面上童贞平日里只会用来感受美味的细胞，在这一时候都被对方的强烈情感催化，从而变成了不管对方的舌尖碰到哪里都会诚实地让双腿发软的感应器了。八田退无可退，只能把自己用手挂在伏见肩膀上。不，不是我真的主动之类的啊！我只是不想丢脸到腿软滑下去啊！

但是恋人之间甜蜜的战争从来不会因为小情侣一方的羞赧而宣布休战。伏见猿比古对这个压制的体位相当满意，更不用说眼前这个乖乖把手搭上来，眼睛被吻到弯成恰到好处的弧线，舌头还开始努力地回应起自己的美咲了。之前停在蝴蝶骨上的双手继续开始了自己的旅途，细长有力的手指用起了平日里使用小刀时的技巧或重或缓地点起了小巧却不失力量的脊背。从背肌，到脊柱旁的凹陷，下来到两个浅浅的腰窝，再从腰侧滑过一个暧味的弧度到腹肌，再然后……

“唔！”没能发出声音，八田只能用眼神投诉面前的侵略者用手把他的衣服撩起来的行为，殊不知他的投诉还太早了一点——等到伏见的指腹按上他胸前一直以为没什么用处的器官的时候，他本来就因为唾液交换而发红的脸颊居然又加深了一个色号。感受到一阵电流席过整个脑袋一样，八田美咲人生中第一次感受到被刺激乳头的快感，向上泉涌而出逼迫着还是不能发出完整话语的喉咙发出满足的呻吟，然后对面的猿比古嘴角都提起了令八田不爽的弧度——不，不行，凭什么就我一个人被笑啊！

“嘶——”被跳了脚的小兔子小门牙咬了一口，伏见先生才恋恋不舍地放开了眼前的佳肴，然后就被佳肴本人拽住了衣领。“混，混蛋猿比古！摸那里干什么呀！”  
“童，童贞美咲，”顺手就把刚挣开的小个子搂在怀里，“要做前戏呀，还是说你喜欢直奔主题一点的话我也没有意见……”  
话还没说完，被红成一个苹果的手给挡住了。他满意地看着因为自己而变成这样的怀里的人，却被意想不到的直球给击中了。“那，那我也要做点什么吧？虽然我不知道要怎么做，但是我可以学啊，还，还有，换个地方吧，又不可能一直在门板上做……”  
“又是100分啊，美咲。”把手拨到头顶，伏见俯下身轻轻地咬了咬恋人的耳朵。“那我们事不宜迟，先在浴室开始吧？”

 

“你不会自己都没有发泄过吧DT美咲？对就这样，继续弄我们俩的东西不要停……”  
伏见猿比古一瞬间屏住了呼吸，因为眼前的景色真是过于赏心悦目了——脸颊因为莫名的蒸汽抑或是情欲的荷尔蒙而被染成恰到好处的红苹果的八田美咲眼睛都快看得不真切了，两侧泪腺孕育出的液体滑过内侧的轨道之后又因为体力庞大而被挤出了眼眶，还没有我预计的多，伏见想，今晚我的救赎者终于要为我留下他不是出于对叛徒的悲伤的眼泪，谁又能说这不是另一种意义上的救赎呢？  
而且这位救赎者现在还在努力地用双手抓住两个人的柱体进行安慰。他羞耻地甚至咬紧了下嘴唇，但带着学滑板时和干架时留下的些许茧子的手掌还是紧紧地包裹住了两个小家伙，手指在仿佛接触什么贵重物品似的虚握着，不时滑过柱头的一瞬间还会快速移开。还是我来推进吧，伏见从旁边的瓶子里挤了不少液体在手心，然后果断地以嘴封住了可能发出反对声音的嘴，手指往下探……

“呜呜！”八田本来积攒了一些眼泪的眼角被迫向上抬起，瞳孔里本来透露出的情欲被搅清了些，加入了一些大写的无从适应，毕竟，天天有东西出来的地方突然被迫挤开，进入并不是什么经常能体会到的事情。更令八田不知所措的是，进到那个狭小的地方的不仅是伏见指节细长的手指，还带上了一个小小的没有生命的球状物体。可恶，怎么还带羽刷的，好痒……  
伏见欣赏着眼前的画面，八田并没有发现自从后面被进入之后，自己的腰就塌了下来，两个人的腹肌重合在了一起，脸上滴下来的不知道是水还是汗的滴状液体沿着肌肉曲线滑下到耻骨之间。顺着脊椎尾下来的那一些和自己的手指一起进入到他肖想过很多次的小穴之中，伏见慢慢地，用指腹体会着那些穴内的褶皱，感受着因为抚摸而不住颤抖的恋人整个人扑到他的怀里，心里的满足感更胜于肉体上被青涩的双手安慰性器的满足感。推动着手指尖的跳蛋前进，然后，伏见摸到了一个绝妙的位置——  
判断自然不是因为声音了，毕竟两个人的舌尖正在进行一场贴身热舞，他是看到了怀里的猎物腰不自觉向上跳了一下，然后更加无力地全权交付给了他的手臂。那么，是时候了。

“！”还是不能发出声音，但是八田美咲的喉咙里发出了哀求的咕噜声，童贞在之前的漫长人生里没有体会过一次前列腺刺激高潮，他更没有想到第一次就要接受到非人的机械带来的冲击——那个之前被他轻视了的球体瞬间以他不理解为什么会这么快的频率跳动了起来，连带着刚才只是轻轻刮过的羽刷一起刺激着那一块软肉。八田的泪水几乎是溪流一样的奔腾了出来，没有威胁力的眼神直直地瞪着眼前带给他无法理解的欢乐与强制性压迫的同一个人。如果他知道这个时候的眼睛像一只被猎人的兽夹误夹住的泪汪汪的吉娃娃的话，说不定会闭上眼睛的吧。  
伏见的嘴角因为这么漫无天际想着，弯起了一个温柔的弧度。他甚至大度地放开了眼前这张被吻到不自觉地唾液都被带出口腔的嘴，而八田，因为被眼前的柔和到深情的帅气的脸震到，竟然忘了第一时间表达出自己对于被限制言语自由的不满，而是楞了一下，然后被身后继续不断震动的物体给逼出了一声介于“嗯”和“啊”之间的呻吟。  
“噗嗤…”  
“笑，笑什么！揍你！”即使是现在受人所困，八田与生俱来的不服输还是让他坚持着放出了这么一句狠话，虽然他不知道，在床上——好吧，现在是在浴缸里，放狠话并不是一件可以耍酷的事情，而是促进情侣之间情趣的东西。听到美妙的呻吟之后笑得更加肆无忌惮的伏见猿比古先生听着这句狠话，脑内又出现了平日里领着吠舞罗的小弟们解决帮派干架的小混混。  
平时用来挑衅对手的嘴——现在被亲得红肿，还漏出了不知名的粘稠液体；  
燃烧火焰挥动球棒的手——现在像抱住救命稻草一般挂在我的脖子上；  
踏在滑板上东奔西走的脚——现在不自觉地缠上了我的腰，还因为后穴还在不断接受着刺激而发抖。  
现在，他身体的所有，心里的所有，都是我，都是我的。

身后的跳蛋还在以一种仿佛在奔腾的马上颠簸的频率动着，让八田产生了一种错觉，好像他现在正骑着马刺身在草原上放飞自我，直到耳边传来伏见低低的耳语“美咲，舒服吗？还是想要更近一点？”他还没想清楚更近一点是什么意思的时候，小穴里的机器突然又调高了频率，这下他更没有什么闲余想什么马刺身和大草原了，他只能以朦胧的双眼盯紧前面这个模糊的人影，以最后的理智想了想要不要从他手里抢走那个万恶的遥控，然后自暴自弃地抱住了伏见的肩膀，索性完全只让感觉体会着后面羽刷轻轻摩刮着内壁的酸痒，那种酥麻的感觉直达他的大脑，然后……

伏见轻轻地拔出了那根线，眼前的恋人刚经历完今晚的第一次高潮，绯红的脸上透露出他没体会过的缱绻慵懒，前端泄出的那些乳白色的液体显示出小童贞的初次饕餮之后的满足感。他满意地抱起了眼前的人，用浴巾包裹进去，抱出了浴室。  
躺在怀里的八田迷迷糊糊地睁开了不知道接下来会发生什么的眼睑，然后梦呓一般地念起了恋人的名字：“猿比古。”  
“嗯？”  
“猿比古？”  
“怎么了，笨蛋美咲？”终于走到了床边，这么几步路他忍耐地实在太不容易了。  
“嗯……好喜欢你啊，猿比古。”  
这句话的接下来2秒都没能等来它应有的回应，然而当下一句疑问语气的“猿比古？”出口前，八田就被抽走了身下的浴巾，还顺带翻了个身。然后就是按住刚才一直没有发挥作用的腰部，然后是不容拒绝的进入。

“啊！”即使是经历了刚才那么久的时间里机器和手指带来的煎熬，八田也觉得挤进来的这个东西也未免太大了一点。好涨啊……比刚才那个跳来跳去的机器还要大得多，如果说刚才内壁主要是被硅胶的羽刷给刺激得酥痒难耐，那现在就是每一个褶皱都被撑开到它所能达到的极限，以此拥抱这个强硬的侵略者。“啊，哈，哈……”  
“还好吗美咲？”伏见的情况也不太好，不应该受到鼓动就单刀直入的，被阻力挡道只进去了一半的感觉有点不上不下，他俯下身来贴近美咲的背，唇轻轻地接触后颈，希望下面的人能放轻松一点方便进去。  
“呜……不，不太好，”稍微带了点哭腔的声音让伏见心里一揪，刚想放他一马的下一秒又被拉了回来，“好大啊，猿比古。”  
话音刚落，八田惊恐地发现后面的肉棒又变得更大了一点，而且接下来的律动就让他忘记了本来准备的抱怨之类的。一次，又一次，伏见在他的体内挺进，整个甬道被恋人填得满满的，饱胀的感觉让他不自觉地缩紧了内壁，然后紧迫的感觉又让伏见红了眼。他强硬地抓紧了恋人的腰肢，以更加不容拒绝的力度大开大合了起来。  
“哈，哈……唔！”身下的人突然拔高的呻吟通知了伏见刚才就是恋人的好球区，没有放过的道理，职业猎人更加精准地猛攻起那一片软肉的区域。  
八田感觉自己的嗓子就要叫哑了，不，也不是，他不是喊了特别多次，而是满足得不觉露出的呻吟与被反复刺激的敏感点带来的羞耻感一起涌上了他的喉咙。后面的恋人宽阔的胸膛紧贴着，被有力的手臂完全抱紧的感觉又让人沉醉又让人羞赧。猿比古也这么舒服吗？被高潮将临的极端感觉冻住的大脑突然想起这么一个想法，然后他努了努力，用最后一点对自己身体的掌控，缩紧了括约肌……  
“嗯！”身上的人喉咙里发出了一声不知道是什么的低吼，然后八田就在身后的小穴里体验到了一点流动的感觉。猿比古应该也很舒服吧……迷迷糊糊的脑子里只能得出来这个结论了，然后呢？都没发现自己的前端又在床上溢出了近乎透明的粘液的人就这样进入了梦乡。  
“……初夜就这么放过你吧，笨蛋美咲。”还清醒的人无奈地笑了，或者说是被恋人无条件的信赖与依赖取悦了，“我爱你。”然后又重复了公主抱的工作，把眼前的小吉娃娃又重新清洗了一遍。  
回到床上的时候，伏见才听清了八田美咲的又一句梦话，“……我也爱你呀，猿比古。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我最擅长的是讲相声！欢迎大家和我一起在评论里讲小基佬的相声！
> 
> 祝小基佬和有基友的各位情人节快乐！


End file.
